Hiding
by BlueButterflyRose
Summary: Red Eyes has finally run away from the pinchers but what happens when he's in the Unova region and meets montgomery while the pinchers are still after him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I got sort of distracted these few days because i was busy finishing the pokemon ranger guardian signs game. I finally beat it. So i got inspired by Red Eyes in the game to combine the game with with the anime version of pokemon. This time Purple Eyes is going to be his dad and Blue Eyes is going to be his 1 minute older sister. Hope it works out. Red Eyes escapes from the Pokemon Pinchers after he tells his family he doesn't want to be part of them. Enjoy!**

**(**Red Eyes Profile)

I ran as fast i could while trying to ignore the pain of the whip marks on my back that my father had given me. I had decided to quit the Pokemon Pinchers after we found the golden armor. I did some research and found out what could happen to people who wear it. I wanted to protect my family but I was the youngest in our little family. My mother had died after she gave birth to me. The people in the village I used to live in told my father to kill me right there when I was a baby because people who have red eyes were considered as bad luck to the family. They were also known to be quite sickly.

My father had refused to the people right then and then. He told the people that I shall live and that he'll protect me as much as possible. Over the years there had been countless attempts by the people to kill me. In order to protect me my father forbidden me from ever going outside of the house and that if I should I would have to wear a cloak that would cover my face so that no one will see me.

But the people were right about people with red eyes being quite sickly. There wasn't one month where I wasn't extremely ill with a cold or a fever. The winter times were the hardest because the cold winds would make me cough a lot due to my weak body. My father and Blue Eyes worked extremely hard to make sure I was happy and healthy.

Most of the times I wasn't happy because I felt ashamed to be the person I am. My father comforted me telling that everything was going to be fine. I didn't listen to him. I tried to kill myself with a poison that one of our neighbors put on my bedroll. I drank the whole bottle and next thing I knew I was alive and in my fathers arms while he asked me why would I try to kill myself. I buried my face into his chest and sobbed telling him that I hated being me and that I was causing enough bad luck for him and Blue Eyes. My father hugged me telling me that I shouldnt be ashamed of myself and he and Blue Eyes loved me the way I am.

Soon the Pokemon pinchers came to us offering power and a cure for my weak body if we helped them with their plans. My father and Blue Eyes immediately said yes and I asked if I could be part of it as well. My father was reluctant at first but finally agreed as long as I didn't push myself to go over my limits.

After we managed to get the golden armor I found out what the pinchers were really up to. I told my family that I was considering of leaving the pinchers for good. Then the most unexpected thing happened. My father began to whip me on My back telling that i was useless and that he should've killed me earlier. After the beating I swore I would destroy the golden armor and get my family back. I snuck out of the base at night with the golden armor and my poke ball with my balziken inside before i knew i was being chased by the pinchers and running for my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I started writing the second chapter of this story when school started on Monday so I got it done super fast. Also because I was eating sour patch kids while writing this. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

(Red Eyes POV)

As I continued to run the Pinchers were after while using their Ground-Type Pokemon to attack me from below. After a few minutes of running an idea came inside my head. Without a moments hesitation I leaped onto the highest tree branch that was near me. I leaped from branch to branch.

My idea was working well until I was hit by one of the Plasma Cannons the Pinchers had. The branch I leaped on broke and before I knew it I crash to the forest floor. I heard a snapping sound and felt excruciating pain from my right leg. I gased in pain and immediately knew it was broken. I tried to stand up but the pain in my leg was unbearable.

I was in a tough spot because the Pinchers were coming closer and I couldn't due to my broken leg. Then the Pinchers disome etching unexpected. They began throwing smoke balls at me. Everywhere there was smoke and I couldn't stop coughing. I was sweating so much and my throat felt as if it was on fire.

Suddenly I heard someone call a pokemons name to attack. I couldn't remember what happended next because I blacked out a few seconds later.

(Montgomery's POV)

I was walking alone through the forest with Throh by my side, enjoying the night when we heard a loud crash. Quickly we ran to the source of the crash and we saw a boy about my age trying to stand up. Before I could say anything 2 people dressed in green appeared and began throwing smoke balls at the poor thing.

I was so mad that despite me nolimiting to using my Pokemon to hurt people I literally told Throh to use Circle at them whie I got the boy away from harm? Once I got the boago to my back without falling I told Throh to run and I ran after him with the people in green after us. The boy was unconscious when I started to run. After a half hour we finally lost them. As we sat down to catch our breath I looked at the boys appearance.

He had pale skin just like me and short blond hair with a red patch in the front. He wore a red tank top with the bottom half being orange, silver shorts that covered his knees and silver boots with the top parts being red. On his left wrist hewrote a red wristband and he wore a thin ring that had a small diamond shaped ruby on the middle finger of his right hand. On his right wrist hewrote a strange device with I hand no idea how it functioned but I decided to let it be.

By looking at his appearance I predicted he wound have red eyes. I felt his forehead and noticed that he was burning with a fever. I gently put his head to my chat in an attempt to make him warm. The poor thing was shivering really hard despite the fact he was unconscious or so I thought he was.

This time I carried the boy into my arms with Throh beside me to the little cabin my parents made for me for the wintertimes. There was a living room, a kitchen and a small bedroom with a bed. I placed the boy on the bed and pulled thescoters over him and waited until he woke up.

**Read Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I haven't been able to update this story in a few months. I've been really busy with the others. I played the game again and almost beat it. My friend has been giving me tips on how to play the pokemon games I have so I have been spending s lot of time talking to him. Any way time for Red and Montgomery to meet. Enjoy!**

(Red Eye's POV)

When I finally woke up I had no idea where I was. At moment later I realized that I was in a bedroom with lilac walls. I wondered who brought me here and if they could help me get to the rangers. A few minutes later the door opened and there stood a boy with green hair dressed in white. Beside him was a pokemon I had never seen before.

"Oh good you're awake. I was wondering when you would wake up sleepyhead." The boy said with a gentle smile on his face as he and his pokemon went over to stand beside me.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in the cabin I use during the winter times. I carried you here on my back." The boy answered without hesitation.

"Who are you?" I asked wondering if I could trust this boy or not.

"I'm Montgomery Peters. This pokemon beside me is my partner and best friend Throh." Montgomery said indicating to the Throh who looked up at him.

"I'm Red Eyes." I said somewhat stupidly.

"Well Red Eyes I want to ask you some questions." Montgomery said immediately.

This guy knows how to cut right to the chase. I thought as I nodded to tell him to start asking.

He asked about what happened to me and why were the Pinchers or guys in green as he wound call them were after me. I didn't why but I told him everything. From the part of me being hated in the village to what happened to me the previous night.

By the time I got to the end I was crying. I wanted my family back. I wanted everything to go back to the way it was before we joined the Pinchers. I wanted to make the Pinchers pay for what they did to my family. Montgomery looked at me with a sympathetic look on his face and told me that he would help me. When I told him where I needed to go he was surprised. He told me that we were in a different region. A different region! Great now what am I suppose to do? The Obilivia region was miles away from this region. Montgomery told me there was a boat heading to Obilivia in a week and that he was planning to go there as well. I wanted to know he going there but I ignored the question and asked him if he could help me heal my wounds that were on my back and my broken leg. That's when something extraoridinary happened.

**Yes I'm done with the third chapter. Read and Reivew please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for another chapter! I was thinking about this during my lunch period and I was too excited to ignore this and I was in a happy mood. Time for a little surprise about Montgomery.**

(Red Eyes POV)

When Montgomery touched my wounds they began to heal instantly. It was like magic before my eyes. However my broken leg couldn't be healed but I didn't care about that. All I wanted to know now if Montgomery was a creature I had been fascinated by. If he is then I may just tell him the secret I've kept from everyone for so long.

"Montgomery…are you…a fairy?" I asked with a soft voice.

All I got as an answer was a slow nod and I took that as a yes.

"I'm a healings fairy. I have abilities that heal and bring people to life. Everything I touch heals. Sadly I don't have the ability to heal your broken leg just yet, but I'll get something to wrap it up and a cane to help you walk until it heals. It'll heal in a few weeks." Montgomery answered as he left the room with his pokemon behind him.

Wait did he just say a few weeks?! Not good! How will I ever stop the Pinchers with a broken leg? I sighed as Montgomery came back into the room with a first aid kit and a wooden cane. He sat down on the floor and began to work. What surprised me is that he was so gentle with my leg and he did it as quickly as possible. He handed me the cane told me to follow him.

I did what I was told and walked with the help of the cane. I stumbled quite a bit but Montgomery was at my side making sure I didn't fall. I was surprised of how small the little cabin was but it suited me. Montgomery showed me the kitchen, living room and bathroom. He told me the room I was in was the only bedroom in the cabin. All of this was nice but I really wanted to take out my Blaziken and my other pokemon I had.

I asked politely to Montgomery if I could take out my pokemon and he nodded his head yes. He also told me there was room where the pokemon slept and played in. He must really love pokemon I thought as I took out my pokemon.

When Blaziken came out Montgomery let out a scream and jumped up to the ceiling rails looking as if he wasn't planning to come down.

"Are you okay?!' I asked in shock.

"I'm fine. I'm just really afraid of fire-type pokemon." he answered. I nodded my head and told Blaziken that I would take him out at night before returning him to his pokeball. Instead I took out my Furret. When she got out her pokeball Montgomery got down and she leaped on to my shoulders rubbing her head against my cheek. I laughed and I stroked her head with my fingers.

"It's nice to see you too Furry." I said using the nickname I had giving her after she evolved.

"Where are we?" she asked.

I was the only one in my family that ever understood pokemon. It's a great ability, but it sometimes gets out of hand a few times, especially with pokemon that were bullies.

"We're at a friendly person's cabin. We're in a different region but we'll head back to Obilivia in a week." I answered while she crawled into my arms.

To my surprise Montgomery understood Furry and spoke to her easily.

"Don't worry little one I'm Montgomery. You and your trainer will be in my cabin for a while, but you'll be safe from the Pinchers though I'm surprised that they chased after you guys into the Unova region." Montgomery said as he handed me a poffin to feed Furry.

"You understand pokemon too?" I asked surprised.

"Yep all fairies understand pokemon." Montgomery answered as I fed the poffin to Furry.

"Cool." I answered as we sat on the table and ate the lunch the pokemon set out for us.

When we finally finished Montgomery introduced me to his pokemon. Deino, Pansage (Pampy), Minccino (FinFin), Oshowatt, and Petilil. I was amazed at how different the pokemon were and that Montgomery didn't have any fire-types with him. Montgomery saw the look on my face and he explained to me that he had been afraid of fire-types ever since the fire that happened when he was little. I gave him sympathetic and we went to bed. Tomorrow I would tell Montgomery my secret.

**Read and Review please!**


End file.
